User talk:Ltarex
Linking to years Please make sure that you're linking to the right article when adding links to years. 1991 is very different from . For production material, use the template. For in-universe stuff, just link directly to the year. Thanks. -- sulfur 16:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Read this sentence above. Carefully. -- sulfur 13:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Further year linking stuff Make sure that only Trek related stuff has year links. For example, when talking about a production staff person, only link Trek-relevant years. The years that they worked on X, Y, and Z are irrelevant to MA, but the year that they worked on a Trek TV episode is relevant. -- sulfur 15:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Geordi Hologram Hey, I was merging your image you recently uploaded (File:Geordihologram23662.jpg) with one that already existed at File:La Forge hologram.jpg. Anyway, wikia is having problems and I was wondering if you could upload your file again at the File:La Forge hologram.jpg location? :) Thanks! — Morder (talk) 00:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Startrekhistory.com and BG sections When you're using things from that site, can you please actually put a link to the page in question? That way it helps future people know where an item has come from, and it also provides a portal for them to explore further. Thanks. -- sulfur 14:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Categories When changing a category on someone, please make absolute certain that you add in the sort key that existed on the previous category. -- sulfur 12:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :?? Please explain. After 12 years of English at school, it seems there's still sentences too complex for me to understand. -- Lt. Arex 20:37, May 7, 2010 (CET) You edited the Robert Justman article this morning and changed "Justman, Robert" to "Category:Assistant and second unit directors. The first has a category sort key (as in, it's sorting his category entry by his last name), whereas the addition you made does not have a sort key. -- sulfur 18:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Again, when creating articles about real people, pay attention to this. In addition, pay attention to your use of "it's" and "its". "its" is possessive, and "it's" only even means "it is" or "it has". -- sulfur 16:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Citations Please make sure you cite notes you add, such as the one about Meyer improvising the line for . Thanks. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I was thinking on putting the citation to the info (actually it's from the director's audio commentary on the Special Edition DVD), but I rather thought I shall leave it without citing the source, and wonder if one of the admins put a note about it to my talk page, or not. I thought they will, and voilá, I was correct. I wouldn't put a false, unsourced info to MA, but there are many of these from others, so don't bother me, bother them. -- Ltarex 13:03, May 16, 2010 (CET) ::If you see a statement missing a citation feel free to add to it. We don't catch them all but we catch some. If you see someone add an uncited claim feel free to call them on it as well. We're not around 24/7. — Morder (talk) 11:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC)